MY POSSESSIVE BILLIONAIRE
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: LUMIN (GS) - NOVEL BY NEI ALEJANDRINO
1. Cassanova

_The man who had everything finally met his match._

Lu Han, Powerful Taipan, mempunyai segala-galanya yang ada dalam hidupnya. Ia memiliki ketampanan, kekayaan, kekuasaan, dan –wanita. Ketampananannya yang seperti dewa serta semua kesenangan duniawi yang dapat ia tawarkan akan membuat wanita manapun tergila-gila padanya. Ia bisa mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya… Semuanya, kecuali satu wanita bernama…. Kim Minseok.

 _"Love me or hate me... Both are in my favor... If you love me, I'll always in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always in your mind." —William Shakespeare_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 *****Seoul, Korea*****

"Astaga! Minseok, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Imo." Minseok tampak begitu lesu. Ia tiba di Seoul setelah kabur dari rumah yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau sedang bertemu dengan tunanganmu?" Heechul, Bibi Minseok setengah berteriak. Ia terkejut mendapati keponakannya berada didepan pintu rumahnya malam-malam seorang diri.

Kim Heechul adalah adik dari ibu Minseok, Kim Yuna. Ia berusia empat puluh tahun, tidak punya anak dan belum menikah. Ia tinggal di Seoul bersama sanak keluarga Ibunya yang lain, sedangkan –Ia- dan Ibunya harus tinggal bersama Ayahnya di China semenjak keduanya menikah.

"Dia bukan tunanganku. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya." Kata Minseok sambil memasuki rumah Heechul dan duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya Sebelum kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak, Aku pergi sebelum mereka sampai."

Mata bibinya melebar. "Kenapa kau melaukan itu? Orang tuamu sangat senang dengan pertunangan ini, dan aku yakin sekarang mereka sedang marah padamu Minseok, terutama Appamu."

"Mereka tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menikah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menginginkanku menikah dengan pria sepertinya. Hidupku akan sia-sia dan menyedihkan jika bersamanya. Aku tidak suka padanya dan Aku membencinya."

"Tapi Appamu sudah memberitahu rencana pernikahan ini sejak usiamu 15 tahun."

"Waktu itu Aku tidak tahu jika aku akan menikah dengan _The arrogant sex starves playboy_ sepertinya." Minseok mengangkat bahu, dan memutar matanya.

Heechul memberenggut. "Apa katamu? _Sex starves playboy_? Minseok, jangan percaya dengan apa yang kau baca dimajalah. Kebanyakan isinya hanya gosip."

" _It' s true._ Dia _Playboy, a womanizer... a lady-killer!_ Percaya padaku Imo... Tunggu. Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Minseok mengambil tabletnya dari tas. "Aku menyimpan beberapa foto dan write-ups tentang maniak itu saat Appa mengingatkanku dengan rencana pernikahan bodoh ini sebulan lalu. Aku kaget. Aku fikir mereka sudah lupa dengan rencana konyol itu."

Heechul duduk disebelah Minseok.

Minseok menunjukkan gambar yang berbeda dari Lu Han yang selama ini ia kenal di dalam album foto tabletnya. Gambar pertama berisikan beberapa foto candid seseorang yang memergoki Luhan sedang berkencan dengan beberapa wanita yang berbeda dan diatasnya ditulis dengan beberapa huruf kapital yang membuat mata sakit'PUTUS DENGAN ARTIS MUDA TANG MIN, LU HAN, BILIONAIRE MUDA DENGAN ARTIS KENAMAAN KOREA, LEE HYORI KEPERGOK KENCAN.' Fotonya diambil di restoran, bar, di mobilnya, di pesawatnya dan Foto terakhir diambil di kapal pesiar. Ia berciuman dengan, Lee Hyori Seorang Artis sekaligus model seksi Korea yang sedang naik pamor di Beijing.

Minseok juga membaca beberapa write-ups, blog dan gosip tentang Lu Han yang ia temukan di internet untuk ditunjukkannya ke Heechul.

"Disini ditulis bahwa ia tidak menjalin hubungan serius. Ia mengganti kekasih setiap minggunya dan tidak tertarik pada komitmen. _See_? Ia seorang Cassanova."

"Minseok selama ini Imo yakin kalau kau adalah gadis yang pintar, _and it's true_ tapi bagaimana bisa kau percaya dengan gosip murahan seperti ini? sebagian besar hal-hal yang mereka tulis di tabloid dan majalah gosip itu tidak benar. Kau juga pernah menjadi korban write-ups. Kau Ingat?"

"Tapi Imo, semua itu benar. Semua berita di majalah mengatakan hal yang sama. _He is a player_."

"Baiklah, jika memang benar bahwa Ia benar-benar casanova, tapi setidaknya kau harus menemui pria itu. Ia dan Ayahnya kembali ke Beijing untuk menemuimu dan memilih untuk menunda pekerjaannya di New York, padahal kita semua tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang yang sibuk. Aku sedang membayangkan apa yang orang tuamu rasakan sekarang, mereka pasti sangat kecewa padamu." Kata Heechul.

"Aku kira Imo berada di pihakku."

"Tentu saja aku berada di pihakmu, tapi kau harus menyadari kalau Orang tuamu melakukan ini semata-mata untuk kebaikanmu. Mereka menyayangimu dan melakukan apa yang terbaik untukmu. Selain itu, Lu Han _is a big catch_. Ia sangat tampan, dan kaya. Semua wanita menginginkannya. Kau beruntung bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang akan menikah dengannya."

"Apa? Bagimana bisa Imo berkata seperti itu? Menurutku dia tidak Tampan sama sekali. Aku mengijinkan siapa saja yang ingin memilikinya. Aku benci dengan seringai di wajahnya dan senyum sarkatisnya di foto. Ia sangat sombong. Ia berfikir bahwa Ia merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan untuk wanita." Minseok berteriak mengatakan ketidak-sukaannya pada Lu Han dengan mondar-mandir.

" _Don't judge him yet_. Setidaknya bertemulah dengannya dan kenalah dia lebih baik, kemudian jika kau masih tidak suka padanya kau bisa memutuskan apakah kau ingin menikah dengannya atau tidak."

"Imo sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Orang tuaku akan memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya." kata Minseok dengan keras kepala. "Aku ingin memilih sendiri seperti apa orang yang akan menjadi suamiku. Ia harus seseorang yang aku cintai sepenuh hati, tulus ,penuh kasih dan peduli padaku."

" _But with this Lu's guy_. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Imoo. Imo tidak membantuku sama sekali... bagaimana bisa aku harus menikah dengannya, Aku yakin selama ini ia menilaiku sama seperti salah satu simpanannya yang lain. Ia adalah tipe pria yang tidak mau diinjak-injak oleh wanita atas nama cinta."

" _Dear,_ beri dia kesempatan. Faktanya Ia sudah datang bukan? yang artinya Ia serius akan menikahimu. Buatlah pikiranmu terbuka. Mengertilah kalau ia adalah _businessperson, young, very handsome, and extremely , Rich._ Jelas, ia menjadi pusat dari segala gosip dan intrik. Selain itu, jika kalian sudah menikah nanti, Ia pasti akan berubah."

" _I dont think so."_

"Tetap pikirkan tentang apa yang Imo katakan. Bertemulah dengannya, Cobalah untuk mengenalnya, kemudian putuskan apakah kau ingin menikah dengannya atau tidak."

Minseok awalnya tidak suka dengan Heechul yang seolah menyudutkannya tetapi kemudian ia merenungkan kata-kata Heechul dan mengambil sisi positif, dimana ia tidak akan membuat malu keluarganya dimata keluarga Lu Han jika ia memilih melakukan apa yang Heechul sarankan. " _Okay, I'll think about it._ Tapi untuk Sementara waktu, bolehkah aku tinggal disini selama beberapa hari?"

Heechul tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. " _Of course_ kau boleh tinggal disini. Tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu bertanya lebih dulu tentang itu. Tapi, aku harus menelpon Eommamu dan memberitahunya jika kau berada disini agar mereka berhenti mencemaskanmu." Heechul mengambil Ponsel dari sakunya hendak menelfon nomor kakaknya, tapi Minseok buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Imo tunggu, bisakah Imo melakukannya nanti? Maksudku, tidak sekarang, please... Aku yakin Lu Han dan Ayahnya masih berada disana."

Heeechul tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan menghela nafas berat. " _Ok then_ , nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

*** **Lu's Mansion, Beijing, China** ***

Lu Han menelpon asisten pribadinya. Ia merasa sangat marah, frustasi dan... ditolak. _Bloody Hell! Gadis sialan itu menghabiskan waktu berhargaku._ Marahnya.

Semua janji dan kesepakatan bisnis pentingnya di New York yang masih setengah terbengkalai sengaja ia batalkan hanya untuk bertemu Minseok, si gadis itu.

 _Dia memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan ini padaku. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Aku harus menemukannya dan memberinya pelajaran. Tidak ada yang bisa menginjak-nginjakku seperti ini. Jika orang tuanya tidak bisa mengaturnya, then I will._ Pikir Lu Han.

"Chan, Aku ingin kau mengirimkanku semua transaksi yang masuk melalu e-mail, beritahu juga Victoria, Kris dan yang lainnya. Aku mempunyai urusan yang belum selesai disini. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke New York dan menyelesaikan bisnisku disana sampai minggu depan."

" _Baik, Sir. Bagaimana dengan perjalanan bisnis ke California minggu ini?"_

"Jadwal ulang dalam waktu dua minggu."

 _"Ah, ya...Sir. Nona Hyori terus menelfon, dia meminta salah satu nomor anda yang bisa dihubungi saat ini."_

Luhan mengehlea nafas beberapa detik sebelum membalas. Ia berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan kekasih barunya, artis dan model Victoria Secret terkenal asal Korea, Lee Hyori. "Tidak. Beritahu saja Victoria untuk mengirimkannya gelang dengan surat yang sama seperti minggu lalu."

 _"Baik, Sir."_ Balas Chanyeol. _Another broken-hearted girl. Lu Han memang kejam apabila putus dengan pacarnya. Dia hanya menganggap wanita-wanita seperti Hyori adalah wanita yang mengencaninya hanya demi, Uang dan poularitas._

"Aku ingin Kau berkoordinasi dengan penyidik pribadi kita di Korea. Aku ingin tahu keberadaan Kim Minseok sekarang. Aku menginginkan laporannya sudah dikirim padaku dalam waktu 24 jam, okay?" Sebelum ia pulang dan menyaksikan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Minseok, ia sempat mendengar salah seorang yang bekerja untuk Ayah Minseok sudah melacak Pasport gadis itu, dan menyatakan jika Minseok sedang berada di Korea.

 _"Kim Minseok?"_

"Ya, Ia anak perempuan dari Han geng dan Kim Yuna. "

"Baik, Sir. _Any order special instructions_?"

"Aku ingin laporan lengkap, dimana Ia tinggal, bersama siapa, terutama jika Ia memiliki kekasih."

"Baik, Sir." Jawab Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepala, berfikir bagaimana bosnya bisa secepat itu menemukan pengganti Hyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Meet Him

_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." —- Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 *****Seoul, Korea*****

 **...**

08.00 a.m. hari berikutnya, Minseok pergi ke supermarket, membawa tas belanjaan penuh dengan buah dan sayur-sayuran. Hanya beberapa meter setelah keluar dari supermarket Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Ia melambatkan langkahnya dan melihat kesampingnya. Ia memutar badannya dengan perlahan, tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

 _Itu hanya imajinasiku, mungkin karena kebanyakan menonton film horor._ Ia tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok mulai berjalan kembali. Kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan seorang pria dengan nuansa hitam yang mengikutinya.

 _Oh, God help me!_ _Penguntit atau pembunuh berantai sedang mengikutiku._

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, setengah berlari, dan orang misterius itu juga mengikuti langkahnya.

 _Hanya dua blok lagi dan aku akan sampai dirumah._

Ia melihat gang kecil disebelah bangunan dan memasukinya bertujuan untuk bersembunyi. Minseok lantas memegang tas berisi buah dan sayur-sayuran miliknya dengan erat keperutnya. Ia mengintip dari samping bangunan dan merasa lega karena ia pikir penguntitnya sudah pergi.

 _Whew, Thanks God, Dia pergi. Thank you Lord, thank you Lord._ Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan lega dan berdoa dalam diam.

Minseok baru saja ingin keluar disaat seorang pria meraih lengannya dari belakangnya. Khawatir dengan rasa takut, Ia menjerit dengan panik dan berteriak dari atas paru-parunya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh" Ia berteriak dan dengan tepat tangan lelaki itu membekap mulutnya. Tas berisi buah dan sayur-sayuran itu terjatuh lalu berhamburan. Ia mencoba memukul dan menendang laki-laki itu, tapi tubuhnya lebih besar darinya dan sangat kuat. Tubuhnya ditempelkan kedinding dan pergelangan tangannya ditahan diatas kepalanya. Ia berjuang dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk kabur, tetapi tidak berhasil. Kemudian Ia menggigit tangan pria itu dengan keras.

 _"AH! Shit!"_ Lelaki itu berteriak dan memindahkan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di mulut Minseok lalu mengibaskannya.

Mata Minseok tebuka lebar dengan terkejut. Ia menatap mata seseorang yang tadi menguntitnya dan mata kelam itu terasa tidak asing baginya. Ia mencoba mengingat dimana Ia bertemu lelaki itu. Lalu sebuah sirine pertanda bahaya menyala dikepalanya. Takut jika Minseok akan berteriak lagi, lelaki itu kembali membekap mulut Minseok, hingga gadis itu hanya bisa meronta meskipun ia sudah tahu betul siapa yang ia hadapi.

 _I know him, I know him._ Pikirnya dengan kekalutan. Lelaki itu menatap balik kearahnya, dengan berani dan intens membuat Minseok ketakutan.

Perasaannya ambigu antara Kaget dan Takut , lalu shock dan kecemasannya tiba-tiba berganti dengan kemarahan yang mendominasi kepala Minseok.

Demi Tuhan, yang ada dihadapannya adalah Lu Han, tunangannya. Bagaimana bisa si Cassanova itu menguntitnya hingga kemari?

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku, jika kau janji tidak akan berteriak. Kau paham?" Meskipun didalam kepalanya ia sudah ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya tetapi Minseok Mencoba untuk memahami apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dan mengangguk.

Luhan merasa bersalah melihat bekas tangannya memerah di pipi Minseok.

Setelah melepaskan bekapannya, Luhan mulai menilai Minseok dari atas ke bawah, Minseok terlihat lebih muda darinya , lemah, dan Innocent. Tapi, Luhan tahu bahwa itu hanya luarannya saja. Penampilan bisa sangat menipu. Pikirnya.

Minseok bernapas dengan rakus. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat pada saat yang bersamaan.

 _The Maniac! Ia mencoba membunuhku dengan menakut-nakutiku!_ Tubuh Luhan masih menjepit tubuh Minseok ke dinding, lalu karena terlalu kesal gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya secara paksa. Lalu tanpa peringatan Minseok melarikan diri.

"Hey, Mau kemana kau?" Lu Han mengejar Minseok, meskipun langkah kaki pendek itu bisa saja dijangkaunya, tapi Luhan hanya berlari kecil tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga sama sekali. "Jadi begini caramu memperlakukan calon suamimu huh?" Lu han menggerutu dengan mengejek. "Kita perlu bicara." Suaranya terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak ingin dibantah. Tetapi Minseok tetap mengabaikannya dengan mempercepat langkahnya yang sayang sekali tentu dapat Lu Han kejar dengan mudah. "Minseok, Bicaralah padaku layaknya orang dewasa."

Minseok berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari.

"Kau tetap tidak mau menjawabku?" Suara Lu Han terdengar dingin dan memperingati. Ekspresi Lu han berbatasan dengan sebuah ejekan. "Apa kau tuli? Kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil. Aku memperingatkanmu, Kim Minseok. Berhenti mengabaikanku. Kita harus segera mendiskusikan pernikahan kita."

Tiba-tiba Minseok berbalik dan melihat Lu Han dengan mata kilat Emosi. Lu Han melihatnya tanpa emosi dan sangat datar, namun terkesan mengintimidasi. Minseok menyipitkan matanya dan menyemburkan amukannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan, karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu! Bahkan meksipun kau lelaki terakhir di bumi, Aku tidak akan merelakan diriku untuk diseret ke altar bersamamu!"

Golakan kemarahan terpancar dari wajah Lu Han. Matanya menatap Minseok sangat tajam.

Minseok berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, lalu ia berlari lagi. Lu han membiarkan gadis keras kepala itu lari. Bibirnya tersenyum mengerikan dan Minseok masih tidak tahu apa yang Luhan telah rencanakan setelah ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok dengan cepat memasuki rumah dan pergi ke dapur. Ia melihat Heechul yang sedang membuat pancake.

"Kau terlihat sedang kesal. Ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

" _He's here. Oh God... Lu Han is here_." Kata Minseok, terengah-engah dan frustasi.

Mata Heechul berbinar lucu dan tersenyum geli kepada keponakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut mengetahui Lu Han ada di Seoul. " _Really?_ Oh, Itu sangat manis. Dia datang untuk menjeputmu, bukan?"

 _"No. Of course not."_ Teriak Minseok kesal.

Lalu bel berbunyi. Dan mata Minseok melebar menatap Heechul.

" _That's him! Oh_ , aku akan bersembunyi."

" _No, stay there_. Aku akan membiarkannya masuk."

"Tapi Imo, aku tidak mau berbicara padanya. _I hate him_!"

"Minseok, mana tata kramamu? Ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Beijing- Seoul bukan hanya berjarak lima meter, itu bermil-mil dari sini Minseok. Setidaknya bicaralah padanya. Kau berhutang penjelasan padanya karena kabur dihari pertunanganmu kemarin." Marah Heechul sebelum berlalu keluar dari dapur untuk membuka pintu.

Minseok merasa sangat gugup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia benar-benar takut. Lu Han adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan segalanya demi tujuannya tercapai. Dan bagaimana jika tujuannya adalah untuk menghancurkan Minseok?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. The Devil

_"They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix, the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say tha's a good love, one that burns and flies, and you run with it!" —- C. Joybell C._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Minseok segera pergi kelantai atas untuk bersembunyi. Ia masuk kekamar mencoba untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya.

 _Beraninya dia mengikutiku._ Kesal Minseok dan menggertakkan giginya. Lalu Ia bertanya-tanya darimana Lu Han bisa tahu keberadaannya. Ia tidak memberi tahu siapapun, bahkan sahabatnya... Chen.

Mata Minseok membulat, ia lupa bahwa ia mempunyai sahabat yang seperti ember bocor. Minseok yakin, pasti pria itu yang memberitahu Lu Han tentang keberadaannya.

"Minseok, turunlah kebawah." Ia mendengar Heecul memanggilnya.

Minseok menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar benci dengan ide bertemu dengan Lu Han. Menurutnya, Lu Han adalah pria tersombong yang pernah ia temui. Sebelum bertemu dengannya saja ia sudah membenci Lu Han apalagi sekarang setelah ia bertemu dengan pria itu, Ia tambah membencinya.

 _Sial!_ Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemui pria sombong itu.

"Lihat saja, Aku tidak akan bersikap lunak padanya".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ia berada ditangga, Minseok memperhatikan Lu Han yang sedang duduk sendirian di sofa dan membelakanginya.

 _Lihat saja, aku akan memberinya pelajaran._ Pikirnya jahat. Minseok memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya. Ia sengaja tidak segera turun ke lantai bawah dan membiarkan Lu Han menunggunya sampai kesal. Minseok begitu membenci Lu Han, meski Minseok sadari jika Lu Han memang menarik secara visual. Tetapi dia benar-benar ingin membuat lelaki itu susah, maka ia mengabaikan Lu Han seperti kotoran.

Di sisi lain, kebencian Minseok membuat Lu Han sangat penasaran. Fakta bahwa Minseok membenci ide tentang perjodohan ini membuat egonya terluka.

Lu Han merasa terganggu dengan tingkah laku Minseok. Ia tidak pernah diabaikan selama hidupnya, terutama oleh wanita. Ia adalah Billionaire, _CEO of a multi million global chain of hotels, casino, and beach resort_. Ia merupakan satu-satunya billionaire termuda di dunia -Menurut majalah Forbez edisi terbaru-. Perlakuan Minseok yang menganggapnya tidak penting membuatnya kesal.

 _Gadis bodoh ini!_ _Tidakkah Ia tahu bahwa perempuan di seluruh dunia mengejarku hanya untuk mendapat perhatianku? Para Model dan selebriti saja bermimpi untuk kencan denganku agar namanya bisa dihubung-hubungkan denganku. Aku_ _ **Lu Han**_ _. Selama ini Wanita mengejarku bukan hanya karena kekayaan yang kumiliki tetapi juga karena ketampananku._

Lu Han tersenyum sinis, dia menyadari ketampanannya sejak ia masuk SD. Para gadis mulai mencarinya, bahkan ibu dari gadis-gadis itu sengaja menyuruh anak-anaknya agar mendapatkan hatinya supaya bisa menjadi temannya. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai ' _rare catch'_.

Dan kenyataan bahwa hal ini tidak bekerja untuk Minseok membuat Lu Han kesal. Rasanya jengkel karena hanya dia yang terlihat mengejar-ngejar Minseok. Ini buka gayanya. Seharusnya Minseok lah yang harus merasa senang dan beruntung karena Ia menyetujui rencana pernikahan ini. Ini seharusnya terlihat seperti gadis itu sedang memenangkan _Ultimate Grand Jackpot_. Mungkin Minseok tidak sadar bahwa Setiap malam para wanita selalu bermimpi untuk menyeretnya ke altar. Tetapi dengan wanita satu ini Lu Han benar-benar harus berhati-hati, karena Minseok kelihatan berbeda dan tidak mudah ditaklukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia bersandar dikursi dan menunggu Minseok. Ia terus melihat kearah jamnya dan menghitung tiap menit sejak ia duduk disana. Sembilan menit telah berlalu namun Minseok tidak muncul. Ia bertekad jika Minseok tidak turun dalam waktu sepuluh menit, Ia yang akan pergi sendiri kekamar gadis itu dan memberinya pelajaran. Minseok banyak menghabiskan waktunya.

 **...**

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, Mins,eok baru muncul. Luhan berdiri dan membalikkan badannya saat mendengar ketukan sol di anak tangga, Matanya menangkap Minseok, saat gadis itu turun dengan pelan dari tangga. Lalu perlahan, tatapan Lu Han turun dari wajahnya, bahunya, dadanya dan ke kakinya.

Kulit Minseok mengkilat karena terkena sinar matahari saat turun dari tangga, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dan lugu, bahkan meski tanpa ekspresi diwajahnyapun Lu Han masih bisa melihat kecantikan Minseok yang terpancar. Rambutnya hitam panjang bergelombang melambung disetiap langkahnya dan fakta bahwa gadis itu sangat menggairahkan baginya membuat Lu Han bungkam. Ia begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan Minseok dan tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

Lu Han tidak bisa membantah lagi kalau Ia benar-benar terpikat dengan Minseok. Tidak peduli berapa banyaknya Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, Ia benar-benar menginginkan Minseok _naked diatas ranjangnya_ , Ia harus memiliki Minseok dengan cara apapun. Sebelumnya Ia tidak pernah merasa sangat menginginkan perempuan manapun untuk ia tiduri seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kemarahannya didepan Lu Han. Dia kesal karena Mata lelaki itu seperti elang, tanpa malu-malu menilainya mulai dari wajah, payudara, pinggul dan kakinya, lalu kembali ke payudaranya lagi.

 _Ia benar-benar an uncivilized sex-starved maniac, menatapku seakan aku tak mengenakan pakaian! I hate this swine. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku benar-benar menikah dengannya._

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan lagi, Tuan Lu." Kata Minseok dengan ekspresi jijik menatap Lu Han lengkap dengan tangan di pinggul dan alis yang terangkat.

Lu Han berjalan mendekati Minseok. Saat Luhan semakin dekat Minseok dapat melihat postur tubuh pria itu yang ramping dan tegap berotot. Lu Han melihat Minseok dengan intens. "Tapi aku belum mengatakan apapun."

Minseok mengambil langkah mundur dengan tiba-tiba. Menghindari kontak fisik dengan Lu Han. "Cepat katakan dan pergi dari sini."

Lu Han tersenyum geli lalu semakin berani melihat kearah bibir Minseok, lalu ke mata gadis itu lagi kali ini sangat tajam dan yakin. "Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu. Sebagai tunanganmu, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu."

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu. Aku bukan tunanganmu." Jawab Minseok dengan geram. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?"

"Kau meremahkanku sweetheart. Aku mempunyai banyak koneksi."

"Kau semakin mirip dengan Ayahku, sok berkuasa, manipulatif, dan sombong. Karena itu aku membencimu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ayahmu, sweetheart, Jika kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik, kau pasti akan melihatku sebagai lelaki yang sangat menawan, pengertian dan baik hati." Saranya, dalam dan sensual, mengirimkan riak gelombang getaran keseluruh tubuh Minseok, hingga gadis itu meringis.

"Aku tidak peduli. Seperti apa kataku sebelumnya, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." Kata Minseok dengan tegas.

"Oh, kau menyakitiku sayang." Kata Lu Han berbicara dibuat-buat seolah ia tertembak tepat didadanya. Lalu Ia menjawab Minseok dengan tenang. "Percaya padaku sweetheart, aku juga tidak ingin menikah denganmu. Kau adalah kebalikan dari apa yang aku inginkan dari seorang wanita."

Wajah Minseok memerah seakan sebuah bom meledak di depannya.

 _Dengan kata lain, Aku bukan tipenya. Dasar!_

Ia merasa terhina oleh pernyataan Lu Han. Minseok menyilangkan lengannya."Kalau begitu kita berada diposisi yang sama,kita tidak perlu melakukan pernikahan ini maka semua urusan Selesai"

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Tapi, tidak sepertimu, Aku adalah orang yang sangat rasional dan sangat menghargai keluarga. Aku mengerti seberapa pentingnya pernikahan ini untuk Ayahku juga bagi Ayahmu. Persahabatan yang solid membuat mereka sangat susah ditentang. Mereka telah melewati masa-masa tersulit yang dibangun dari keringat dan darah, mereka bekerja keras, berjuang keras agar berhasil dalam hidupnya, dalam bisnis, dan hubungan keluarga. Aku tidak seegois itu untuk menentang keinginan mereka untuk menyatukan kekayaan kedua keluarga. Aku menjunjung tinggi persahabatan mereka, sweetheart."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok menjadi sangat geram sekarang

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Apa kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa kau tetap akan menerima perjodohan ini?" Minseok menatap Lu Han dengan membara.

"Berpikirlah semaumu, sweetheart." Kata Luhan dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Bentak Minseok dengan marah.

Lu Han menyeringai kearah Minseok. "Apa, sweetheart?" Ia tertawa kejam dan mendekat, melihat Minseok lagi dengan intens. "Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sesuka hatiku Minseok, sweetheart, honey, baby, darling, atau apapun semauku, karena pada akhirnya aku akan membuatmu melepaskan bajumu untukku, meskipun itu dengan pernikahan atau tidak."

"Apa? Brengsek!" Minseok mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Lu Han, tapi Lu Han sangat cepat. Ia menangkap lengan Minseok dan menggenggamnya sangat erat dengan tangan kokohnya. Kemudian ia menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Minseok dan hampir membuat gadis itu jatuh. Minseok tersentak . Ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dan merasakan sengatan listrik karena sentuhan Lu Han.

Lu Han menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan berbisik ditelinga Minseok dengan sensual. "Jangan pernah melakukan itu, sayang. Aku adalah Pria yang pantang ditolak. Karena jika kau membuat masalah lagi Kau pasti tidak akan suka dengan konsekuensinya." Nafas Lu Han mengenai pipi Minseok dan bibir Lu Han hanya beberapa inci dari leher Minseok.

Minseok melengkungkan badannya dan mendorong Lu Han. "Lepaskan aku!"

Lu Han langsung melepaskan Minseok dan berbicara dengan suara berat. "Pikirkan apa yang aku katakan Minseok. Jangan biarkan Ayahmu kecewa. Aku akan berangkat ke Beijing besok. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali ke New York. Aku orang yang sangat sibuk dan kebanyakan dari kesepakatan bisnisku berada di New York."

Lu Han mengambil kartu nama dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok. "Telepon aku besok dan beritahu keputusannmu."

Minseok mengambil kartu nama Lu Han lalu menginjaknya dihadapan pria itu. "Keputusanku akan tetap sama. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu." Minseok menghela nafas berat dan mengatakan. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengancamku."

Lu Han menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau juga tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dariku."

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot membuatku jatuh ketanganmu? Tidakkah kau sendiri mempunyai pacar?" Tanya Minseok sinis.

Lu Han merasa geli karenanya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Kami putus semalam."

"Oooh... jadi kau datang menemuiku karena patah hati?" Minseok setengah mengejek.

"Tentu saja tidak, hubungan kami hanya berdasarkan kebutuhan fisik, tidak ada perasaan atau apapun."

Artinya S-E-X! Minseok tersentak. Berarti berita di write-ups itu benar. Lu Han memang seorang palyboy dengan serangkaian simpanan yang digunakannya hanya untuk one-night stands?!

Lu Han hanya mengangkat bahunya, seolah itu tidak penting. "Bagaimana denganmu Minseok? Kau memiliki kekasih?" Lu Han bertanya dengan penasaran.

Mata Minseok mencemirkan kecurigaan. Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah angkuhnya. "Bukan urusanmu!" Katanya ketus.

Lu Han terkejut oleh jawaban Minseok. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak takut padanya. Lu Han mengatupkan rahangnya dan tangannya terkepal. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini, Kim Minseok." Ia berbicara dengan nada ancaman. Lu Han membalikkan badannya lalu meninggalkan Minseok dengan sejuta perasaan marah dihatinya.

Sedangkan Minseok, sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam menyembunyikan kegelisahannya akan kata-kata Lu Han yang terdengar serius dan tidak main-main. Sepertinya Lu Han sangat terobsesi ingin memilikinya dan menjadikkannya sebagai salah satu mainannya. Minseok tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi, ia harus membangun pertahanan agar tidak mudah dipengaruhi oleh ancaman-ancaman Lu Han maupun Ayahnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Punishment

_"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." - Micholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua hari setelah kedatangan Lu Han ke Seoul, Ayah Lu Han, Lu Fang menelfonnya dan memberitahu sebuah berita mengenai pernikahannya.

 _"Putri Han geng sudah diketahui keberadaannya. Saat ini Han geng masih sangat marah padanya tapi karena kondisi jantung istrinya, Ia memutuskan untuk memaafkan putrinya."_

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apa kita akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini?" Tanya Lu Han, menghimpit telepon genggamnya antara rahang dan bahunya sambil membuka baju untuk mandi dikamar Hotel. Perlu diketahui bahwa dalam dua hari ini ia masih bertahan di Seoul dan tidak kembali ke Beijing (seperti apa yang ia katakan kepada Minseok sebelumnya).

 _"Hmm... Ayah belum tahu, Han geng tidak membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Minseok tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti tentang seberapa pentingnya pernikahan ini untuk perkembangan bisnis kedua keluarga. Ia masih sangat muda, usianya baru 22 tahun dan ia baru meraih gelar sarjana beberapa waktu lalu. Maka Ayah dan Han geng sepakat akan bersabar sampai Minseok dewasa dan siap dengan pernikahan ini."_

"Well, Tidak masalah karena aku tidak sedang terburu-buru untuk menikah. Aku masih ingin melajang." Kata Lu Han, tapi jauh didalam hatinya, Ia merasa ditolak oleh Minseok. Ia memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, tapi ia sangat menginginkan Minseok, _so badly_. _Damn._

Dua hari terakhir seperti penyiksaan baginya. Pikiran dan badannya mendambakan Minseok. Semuanya tentang Minseok, terutama aroma Minseok yang entah kenapa masih menempel di indera penciumannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lurus lagi, Otaknya selalu dibayang-bayangi Minseok.

Ia kecewa karena Minseok tak kunjung menelfonnya. Ia telah menunggu dua hari dua malam dengan pikiran tak karuan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan ponselnya jauh darinya, ia waspada, Minseok bisa menelponnya kapan saja maka dari itu meski ia pergi ke kamar mandi pun ia selalu membawa ponselnya. Ia seperti seorang remaja bodoh yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari bertahan dengan pikiran yang hampir membunuhnya. Lu Han memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke New York, padahal jadwalnya sudah diatur ulang oleh Chanyeol, Asistennya. Lu Han tidak peduli, ia harus melihat Minseok secepatnya dan mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia ingin mengajak Minseok kencan dan berharap bisa menghabiskan satu malam dengan gadis itu.

 _Tidak, satu malam saja tidak cukup, mungkin seminggu, sebulan atau sampai rasa sukaku kepada Minseok hilang._ Lu Han tersenyum sinis.

Minseok boleh saja terlihat sangat muda, tetapi Lu Han yakin jauh didalam dirinya Minseok tidak selugu kelihatannya. Lu Han berpikir mereka bisa saja memiliki hubungan sepintas. Lalu setelah Lu Han bosan ia bisa meninggalkan Minseok kapan saja. Seuntai senyuman licik terpancar dari wajahnya. Benar-benar, jika sudah terobsesi dirinya akan seperti psikopat.

Pukul tujuh malam, Ayahnya kembali menelpon dengan informasi yang tak terduga. Dan Lu Han hampir mati terkena serangan jantung karenanya.

 _"Kau bisa kembali ke Amerika untuk membatalkan kesepakatan bisnis di California?"_ Tanya Ayahnya.

Ia berjalan ke ranjangnya dan duduk dengan handuk kecil disekeliling lehernya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ingin berlibur. Selain itu, aku sudah menginstruksikan Chanyeol untuk menjadwal ulang lagi perjalananku ke California."

 _"Hmm... Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau datang kesini dan bisa segera bertemu dengan kami."_

"Apa maksud Ayah? Ayah sedang bersama dengan seseorang?" Lu Han terkejut. Pikirnya, mungkin ayahnya bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Ia sangat terkejut karena sejak ibunya meninggal 10 tahun lalu, ayahnya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dan tertarik untuk menikah lagi. "Apa ayah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita?"

" _Tidak."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Minseok yang akan ikut bersama kita. Han geng setuju untuk tidak membicarakan tentang pernikahan lagi. Tapi sebagai hukuman, Minseok harus menjalani pelatihan dan penanganan bisnis bersama kita, jadi setelah beberapa tahun lagi, ia bisa menangani urusan bisnis keluarganya sendiri."_

"Apa?" Lu Han tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Shock sekaligus bahagia. Lu Han tersenyum seperti orang gila.

 _"Ya, dan Kami memutuskan bahwa kau yang harus mengajarinya. Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini?"_

 _Yes!_ Lu Han tersenyum lebar, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya ke ayahnya. "Well, aku tidak punya pilihan, kan? Ayah sudah dua kali membuat keputusan tanpa bertanya padaku."

Ayahnya tergelak. _"Kau benar, kau tidak punya pilihan."_

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus Lu Han segera berselebrasi dan berteriak seperti orang gila, Lu Han merasa bahwa gerbang pintu surga terbuka dan Ia sedang mendengar para malaikat bernyanyi untuknya. Hallelujah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A few days in Minseok house, Beijing)**

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu Minseok. Kapan kau akan kembali?" Kata Baekhyun, saat Melihat Minseok yang sedang membuka lemari pakaiannya. Chen dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sahabat Minseok semenjak disekolah dasar.

"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian, aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya aku akan kembali, Ayahku bilang setelah tiga bulan aku bisa kembali tapi itupun jika aku lulus hukuman ini." Minseok menghela nafas, Baekhyun yang tiduran di kasur juga ikut menghela nafas.

"Oh Minseok, Kau akan membuatku menangis." Baekhyun menghapus embun yang ada dimatanya.

Chen tertawa. _"_ Hentikan Baek _._ Tiga bulan itu waktu yang singkat, sekitar sembilan puluh hari. _"_ Kata Chen yang sedang bersedekap didekat pintu lemari Minseok. Dia merupakan satu-satunya teman pria yang dimiliki oleh Minseok.

Baekhyun merupakan Adik perempuan Chen. Ia lebih muda setahun dari Minseok dan Chen. Tapi karena mereka bertiga memasuki sekolah yang sama saat sekolah dasar, mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat sampai sekarang.

"Aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dan saat-saat kita pergi ke bar bersama." Minseok membuka koper kosongnya dan mulai memasukkan baju-bajunya. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk penerbangannya ke New york besok.

"Tentu saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahanmu?" Tanya Chen.

"Well, aku sudah menggagalkannya. "

"Hmm... tapi itu tidak berhasil, kau bilang Ia tetap ingin menikahimu kan?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, itu karena dia sangat serakah. Dia ingin mengambil kekayaan keluargaku. Dia sudah kaya tapi tetap tidak puas dengan itu." Minseok mengambil beberapa pakaian dalam nya dilaci.

"Tapi kuakui dia memang sangat tampan Minseok! Dia terlihat seperti bintang film Hollywood!" Kata Baekhyun lagi yang membayangkan wajah tampan Lu Han sambil mendongak. Chen tersenyum meremehkan jawaban adiknya.

"Siwon juga tampan! Dan kau lihat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh makhluk yang berwajah tampan?" Minseok memutar matanya dan melipat pakaiannya.

"Tapi Lu Han itu paket lengkap. Tinggi, pintar, kaya dan menarik, benarkan Chen?" Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu memutar badannya untuk membantu Minseok mengangkat koper untuk ditaruh didekat pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Keduanya menarik, Poin untuk Lu Han adalah ia lebih mempunyai banyak uang dibanding Siwon. Selain itu, Siwon sudah menyelingkuhi Minseok. Well, kurasa Lu Han menang telak." Kata Chen dengan acuh.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu, dan tentang Siwon... Ugh aku ingin mencakar wajahnya yang sok innocent itu." Timpal Baekhyun sarkastik.

Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa sakit mengingat kejadian tiga minggu lalu. Ia dan Siwon baru saja memulai hubungan disaat insiden itu terjadi. Choi Siwon tertangkap basah meniduri salah satu artisnya (yang sekaligus mantan kekasihnya).

Hyosung adalah penyanyi asal Korea. Ia memiliki rambut keriting pirang dengan payudara ekstra besar. Sedangkan Choi Siwon adalah seorang produser yang memproduseri beberapa lagu Hyosung.

Berita mengenai perselingkuhan Siwon dengan Hyosung sudah berkembang luas hingga Ayah Minseok mengetahui tentang berakhirnya hubungannya bersama Siwon. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Han Geng yang meminta putrinya agar segera menerima perjodohan yang sudah diatur itu.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Siwon terus saja berusaha membujuk Minseok agar mau kembali lagi tapi Minseok memutuskan untuk tidak mau berkomitmen dengan pria itu lagi dan berusaha untuk menghapus Siwon dari hidupnya.

"Kau beruntung karena para wartawan tidak tahu kalau kau dan Siwon menjalin hubungan waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika namamu ikut terseret dalam kasus itu." Kata Chen tersenyum bersimpati.

"Well, mungkin para wartawan berpikir majalah disini akan membosankan jika tidak ada nama Minseok disana. Ada untungnya juga karena kau terkenal tapi sayangnya mereka sering mengungkap hal-hal negatif tentangmu saja."

Minseok terkikik. " Itu karena mereka tahu aku berpotensi mencetak uang bagi mereka."

Chen tertawa. "Kau benar. Aku juga berpikir jika pesta yang kita buat tidak seliar kelihatannya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu arti senang-senang. Selain itu, kita hanya minum secukupnya".

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya tidur terlentang dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut begitu Minseok sudah duduk diranjang. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur dikamar sebelah. Dan kalian para gadis, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Selamat malam". Kata Chen. Baekhyun menjawab dengan cingiran lebarnya sementara Minseok menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum membalas ucapan selamat malam dari Chen.

"So, Minseok, bagaimana jika pada akhirnya kau akan jatuh cinta dengan pangeran Beijing itu?"

Minseok langsung tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku? _Oh my goodnes,_ itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dear. Aku tidak suka pria itu. Dia player, sombong, sok berkuasa dan manipulatif. Dia memang tampan tapi aku sudah kebal terhadap orang-orang sepertinya. Selain itu, dia juga mengatakan padaku kalau aku bukan tipenya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ya, Dia bilang begitu. Sebenarnya, itu sedikit menyinggungku tapi tidak apa-apa karena pada akhinya pernikahan ini dibatalkan." Minseok tersenyum senang dan masuk kedalam selimut yang ia bagi bersama Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Minseok. Kau harus ingat kalau Lu Han adalah *playboy bersertifikat dan jangan percaya dengannya, okay?" Baekhyun mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu, jangan khawatir, Baek. Dia mungkin sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak akan takluk dengannya. Aku tidak mau jatuh untuknya." Kata Minseok dengan suara tegas. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghadapinya sendiri, jadi pastikan bahwa kalian berdua ada ketika aku meminta bantuan."

"Tentu saja, itulah gunanya teman." Balas Baekhyun.

Malam itu, sebelum Minseok tidur, banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana jika Ia _get burned_ dan termakan kata-katanya sendiri?

Apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu tiga bulannya bersama Lu Han?

 _Bagaimana_ jika Ia jatuh cinta pada Lu Han.

Bagaimana jika Ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Bagaimana jika...

Tiba-tiba ingatan saat Lu Han mendorongnya kearah dinding dan menghimpitnya, membuatnya merasakan lonjakan kegembiraan mendalam yang tak diinginkan dalam dirinya. Udara disekitarnya menjadi panas, saat menyadari cara Lu Han menatap dirinya yang membuat lututnya lemas seperti jelly _. Oh damn_... Ia menyadari, Ia mungkin sudah terpikat oleh Lu Han tanpa ia sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : *PLAYBOY BERSERTIFIKAT : PLAYBOY KELAS KAKAP**

 **MASA PUNISHMENT BERAKHIR(CEK LITTLE BRAT LUHAN), JADI KALO NGGAK MAU KEULANG, PERHATIKAN APA YANG LO TULIS DIKOLOM REVIEW. TERIMA KASIH.**


End file.
